<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me Back Where I Belong by Gluhouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556806">Take Me Back Where I Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse'>Gluhouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I love them so much, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Но когда Никки в смятении и расстроен, он всегда хочет вернуться в Иерусалим - место, с которого всё началось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me Back Where I Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>—…the stew of romance begins to bubble.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>—…stew of romance?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>— Sure.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>— Stew, Yusuf? Really?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>— I like a good stew, Nicolo.</em>
</p>
<p>В Израиле лето — жаркое и сухое, с маревом от раскаленного асфальта, что превращает реальность в неясный морок. Никки идет по одной из улиц Иерусалима, к которому так стремился когда-то, много сотен лет назад, и касается пальцами нагретого камня стены дома, в котором он — они оба — теперь живут. В этот раз у него в руках нет меча — он сжимает ладонь Джо крепче и тянет к себе, вовлекая в неторопливый поцелуй.</p>
<p>Когда-то их могли убить за поцелуй прямо в стенах этого города. Даже не за содомию, на которую могли смотреть сквозь пальцы, если ты был действительно ценным воином или из знатного рода; за поцелуй с неверным, с язычником, что верует в ложного Бога. За поцелуй с врагом.</p>
<p>В Иерусалиме они, для разнообразия, живут не на окраине или вообще в отдалении от города; здесь их квартира почти в самом центра Мусульманского квартала — какая ирония для бессмертного Крестоносца. У них отпуск после довольно длительного задания о торговле людьми — <em>детьми</em>, черт подери — и Никки слишком устал от этого. Они приезжают в город не потому, что это так уж необходимо — можно отдохнуть в родной Италии: в Риме, во Флоренции или даже в Генуе, у моря. У них всегда есть место, где остановиться. Можно съездить на восток, ближе к родине Джо, хотя там до сих пор косо смотрят на их переплетенные пальцы.</p>
<p>Но когда Никки в смятении и расстроен, он всегда хочет вернуться в Иерусалим — место, с которого всё началось.</p>
<p>Никки отодвигается и любовно проводит кончиками пальцев по скулам Джо, очерчивает линию нижней челюсти и проскальзывает по выступающим косточкам на шее к ямке между ключицами. Он вспоминает Юсуфа в стенах Иерусалима в то лето, когда город взяли Крестоносцы; вспоминает его длинные вьющиеся волосы, растрепанные в яростном сражении и сверкающие глаза, полные гнева. Они встретились тогда не впервые, и даже не во второй раз — но в этот раз Николо не поднимает меч, а Юсуф свою саблю. Они стоят друг напротив друга в тесном переулке, однако затененном и свободном от летнего зноя, и просто смотрят. Изучают — не как противники один одного, а как новые знакомые. Николо делает шаг вперед — Юсуф отступает вглубь тупика, едва приподняв лезвие сабли в угрожающем жесте, но Николо поднимает пустые раскрытые ладони вверх, демонстрируя собственную безопасность.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу драться, — говорит он, замерев. — Я ничего тебе не сделаю.</p>
<p>Юсуф наклоняет голову к плечу, недоуменно вздернув брови, но отпускает рукоять, оставив ладонь, однако, достаточно близко. Николо улыбается и кивает, а затем прикасается к своей груди.</p>
<p>— Николо, — он несколько раз хлопает себя раскрытой ладонью, объясняя. — Я — Николо.</p>
<p>Юсуф смотрит на его руку несколько секунд, а затем переводит взгляд на лицо, — наверняка окровавленное и заросшее неопрятной бородой, — и кивает, отзеркаливая жест.</p>
<p>— Юсуф, — он подходит чуть ближе, настороженно глядя из-подо лба, и замирает достаточно близко, чтобы можно было достать ножом.</p>
<p>Николо не берется за оружие. Он знает, что сейчас на улицах Иерусалима идут бои — уже не бои даже, а резня; от мысли об этом у него холодеет внутри. Он шел в поход не за этим. Он не хотел ничего из того, что происходит сейчас.</p>
<p>— Тебе надо уходить, — говорит он отчаянно, делая шаг вперед; под его подбородком тут же оказывается чужой кинжал, едва не раня кожу. Николо смотрит Юсуфу в глаза и повторяет:</p>
<p>— Тебе нужно уходить, Юсуф.</p>
<p>Имя непривычно покалывает язык шипящими звуками. Юсуф хмурится и оглядывается, не отнимая кинжал от горла Николо. Он уже был ранен: Николо видит прорехи в рубашке и штанах, видит кровь на смуглой коже сквозь эти дыры; он знает, что Юсуфа поймают и будут пытать, а когда узнают о бессмертии — придумают что-то ужасное и невыносимо болезненное. И он не хочет ему такой судьбы. Он подходит ближе, игнорируя стекающую из пореза на шее кровь, и хватает Юсуфа за затылок, прижимаясь своим лбом к его.</p>
<p>— Прошу тебя, — негромко говорит он, не отводя взгляда. — Уходи.</p>
<p>Тогда Юсуф уходит. Они встречаются позже, гораздо позже — и у них больше нет друг к другу гнева. Николо радуется, как ребенок, уловив рядом с собой движение на людном рынке и осознав, что это его Юсуф. Он даже не осознает, как именно подумал, просто широко улыбается и украдкой касается чужой раскрытой ладони пальцами, здороваясь.</p>
<p>Сейчас у Джо короткие волосы и он стрижет бороду короче обычного, но в остальном он ничуть не изменился. На отдыхе он одевается свободнее, чем на их заданиях — и Никки нравится смотреть. Он любит его многочисленные светлые рубашки, оттеняющие кожу и просторные летние брюки, свободно висящие на бедрах. Нравится, как он поддёргивает рукава пальцами, чтобы открыть предплечья — и хочет прикоснуться к этим пальцам губами, вобрать их в рот, ощутив прохладу перстней под языком. Нравится легкая небрежность Джо — скорее всего, это связано с тем, что в отпуске ему лениво задумываться о своем внешнем виде. Впрочем, Николо чаще видит его без одежды, чем в ней. И это определённо не повод для жалобы.</p>
<p>Никки зарывается пальцами в волосы Джо, притягивая к себе, и снова целует — в этот раз более страстно, ощущая привычный жар от зарождающегося желания. Джо отвечает, обняв его за шею; они сталкиваются языками, ничуть не соперничая, просто наслаждаясь моментом. Никки любит их поцелуи, все из них: ленивые и долгие по утрам; быстрые, украдкой, когда никто из команды не смотрит; полные адреналина и нерастраченной энергии после боя. Он скользит ладонями по спине Джо, собирая пальцами его рубашку, и едва тянет вверх, обнажая кожу. В такие моменты Никки забывает обо всём, что их окружает, реальность и настоящее становятся неважными и отдаленными. Его не волнуют люди, не волнует происходящее, не волнует чужое внимание. Есть только он и Джо.</p>
<p>Джо жарко выдыхает и сжимает пальцами предплечья Никки, удерживая на месте, хотя сам выглядит так, будто очнулся от долгого и приятного сна: растерянный, с зардевшимися щеками и яркими от поцелуев губами. Никки хмурится и склоняет голову набок.</p>
<p>— Давай войдём в дом, любовь моя, — Джо улыбается и отступает спиной вперед, в узкую улочку, кончающуюся тупиком. — Не будем шокировать прохожих.</p>
<p>Никки негромко смеется и следует за Джо, не отпуская из своих объятий. Стоит им скрыться в тени, он прижимает Джо к стене и прижимается губами к его горлу, кожей ощущая колючую щетину. Джо охает и откидывает голову, поддаваясь.</p>
<p>— Мне нравилось, какие у тебя были волосы, когда мы встретились здесь впервые, — Никки прихватывает зубами кожу над кадыком, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяк. — И особенно — когда им нашлось применение потом.</p>
<p>Джо смеется и ерошит его собственные волосы, легко потягивая за пряди.</p>
<p>— Был твой фетиш? — спрашивает он, прогибаясь от прикосновений горячих ладоней к спине. — И не сказал.</p>
<p>Никки прокладывает цепочку поцелуев вниз, мягко отмечает губами выступающие ключицы и коротко лижет ямку между ними, вырывая у Джо негромкий стон.</p>
<p>— Ты весь — вот мой фетиш, Юсуф, — наконец мурлычет он; голос становится ниже и более хриплым — и это абсолютно неконтролируемо. — И ты мог бы сам догадаться.</p>
<p>Он разворачивает Джо лицом к стене и притягивает к себе за бедра, чтобы прижаться возбужденным членом между ягодиц. Тонкая ткань летних брюк почти никак не ощущается — и для Джо тоже. Он негромко стонет и упирается лбом в собственную руку, уложенную на прохладный камень стены.</p>
<p>— Тогда твои волосы можно было намотать на кулак, когда мы занимались любовью, — Никки целует Джо за ухом, проводит кончиком языка влажную дорожку от мочки до плеча. — Тебе это нравилось.</p>
<p>Джо согласно кивает и чуть приподнимается на носочки, потираясь задницей, от чего у Никки перед глазами вспыхивают звездочки. Они вместе уже столько лет, и едва ли меньше они спят друг с другом, однако обжигающая страсть от ощущения чужой обнаженной кожи под ладонями, то, как сводит внутри от невыносимого возбуждения, стоит почувствовать, как Джо поддается, прогибаясь, становится податливым и покорным, отдавая себя на милость Никки — это никуда не исчезло. И не исчезнет никогда.</p>
<p>Между ними несколько сантиметров разницы в росте, когда-то вызывавшие в Никки странное самодовольство, а сейчас лишь мешающие иногда. Юсуф встает на цыпочки окончательно; под тканью его брюк видно, как напрягаются мышцы на икрах. Никки придерживает его за живот, толкаясь вперед сквозь одежду, и прикусывает кожу на изгибе шеи.</p>
<p>— &lt;i&gt;Николо&lt;/i&gt;, — Юсуф жарко выдыхает, царапая ногтями кладку. От эмоций он всегда переходит на итальянский — это почему-то возбуждает. — &lt;i&gt;Николо, это нечестно. Ну же, раздень меня.&lt;/i&gt;</p>
<p>Никки негромко смеется, потираясь носом о горящую кожу, вдыхая знакомый запах, одной рукой проворно расстегивая пуговицу и молнию. Он стягивает штаны Джо вниз вместе с бельем — не до конца, только чтобы обнажить достаточно — и обхватывает его член ладонью, сразу взяв тот темп, который выучил наизусть.</p>
<p>— &lt;i&gt;Матерь Божья&lt;/i&gt;, — шепчет Джо, охнув, и кусает костяшки собственных пальцев. — &lt;i&gt;Давай же, не заставляй меня ждать, я так долго не протяну&lt;/i&gt;.</p>
<p>Он просит так же, как и в их первый раз. Никки вспоминает его блестящее от пота тело, еще более смуглое на контрасте со светлой простынью, разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, полуприкрытые сияющие глаза. Никки целует его живот, ощущая как мышцы напрягаются от каждого прикосновения, кончиком языка задевает ямку пупка и ведет ниже, к подтекающему вязкой прозрачной смазкой члену. Юсуф закрывает глаза ладонью и тяжело дышит, шепча что-то на арабском, который пока не настолько доступен Николо. Впрочем, ему не нужно знать значение слов.</p>
<p>Иногда их секс был неловким — тогда. Они ещё плохо друг друга понимали, хотя уже выработали свою систему жестов и слов, которые абсолютного не работали в постели. Они оба боялись ошибиться или причинить боль, изучая друг друга осторожно, однако с плохо сдерживаемым нетерпением. Однажды Никки пришлось сходить в бордель, чтобы выяснить кое-что об аспектах плотских отношений — и он надеется, что Джо до сих пор не в курсе, откуда он узнал парочку новых, несомненно увлекательных вещей.</p>
<p>— &lt;i&gt;Николо&lt;/i&gt;, — Джо перехватывает его за запястье, удерживая руку, и оборачивается через плечо. — &lt;i&gt;Пожалуйста&lt;/i&gt;.</p>
<p>Никки любит Джо вот таким — умоляющим, сгорающим от желания, требующим к себе внимания. Он любит Джо любым, справедливости ради, но именно такой его вид — особенное удовольствие. Никки целует приоткрытые губы Юсуфа, толкаясь вперед в тесный жар его тела, и стонет от удовольствия. Джо возвращает его стон, прогибаясь и дрожа.</p>
<p>— Ты прекрасен, — Никки покрывает поцелуями его щеку и линию нижней челюсти, размеренно двигаясь. — Боже, я люблю тебя, Юсуф.</p>
<p>Джо жмурится и кивает, как будто требуется согласие с чужими словами. Он всегда забывается от такого удовольствия, слишком занятый своими ощущениями, чтобы задумываться над разговорами и их значениями. Он отдается Никки самозабвенно и без остатка, горячо и страстно — каждый раз. Неизменно.</p>
<p>Никки нравится страдающий излом его бровей и ощущение неконтролируемо крепкой хватки на своей руке. Джо обычно сдерживается на людях, лучась спокойной доброжелательностью, но наедине он позволяет своей южной и несомненно горячей натуре взять вверх. Никки проводит ладонями по его бедрам, натягивая на себя, и гладит большими пальцами ямочки на пояснице. Ткань рубашки, пропитавшейся потом, липнет к коже; ее ворот, и до этого свободный, сползает набок, обнажая плечо. Никки собирает капли пота языком, чувствуя знакомый до дрожи внутри вкус — вкус Джо, его горячей кожи, его возбуждения и желания. Вкус, что не изменился за годы и десятилетия.</p>
<p>Никки прикусывает кожу на его плече, рядом с одной из десятков наизусть запомненных родинок; в этот раз укус наливается кровью и превращается в синяк. Он исчезает еще до того, как Никки заканчивает проводить по нему языком, извиняясь за несдержанность. Джо вскрикивает, когда Никки задевает особенно правильные точки внутри, и машинально хватается свободной рукой за чужое запястье на своем бедре.</p>
<p>— &lt;i&gt;Ещё, ещё, ещё&lt;/i&gt;, — бормочет он, задыхаясь, не задумываясь о том, на каком языке просит. — &lt;i&gt;Николо, Никки, пожалуйста…&lt;/i&gt;</p>
<p>Никки негромко рычит, двигаясь теперь жестче и медленнее, с каждым толчком упираясь бедрами в ягодицы Джо. Он чувствует, как тот начинает дрожать и сжиматься, собираясь кончить, и с удовольствием снова сжимает зубами кожу на шее — в этот раз намеренно. Джо замирает, охнув, и изливается ему в руку. Никки следует за ним, толкнувшись глубоко внутрь. От оргазма у него вспыхивают белые пятна перед глазами и он упирается рукой в стену, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Джо быстро, загнанно дышит, обмякнув и придерживаемый второй его рукой.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя, Николо, — первым приходит в себя Джо и в его голос возвращается веселье. — Но кончать внутрь совсем не то, чему учат джентльменов.</p>
<p>Никки фыркает, выравнивая дыхание, и несколько раз целует Джо в затылок и макушку. Тот разворачивается обратно и натягивает штаны, поправляясь.</p>
<p>— Я родился раньше, чем их придумали, — Никки приглаживает волосы Джо и прикасается пальцами к щеке — неконтролируемое желание постоянно дотрагиваться. — Мне можно.</p>
<p>— Я чувствую, как внутри мокро, — сморщившись, говорит Джо, и двигает бедрами. — Еще и вытекает на свежее белье.</p>
<p>Никки смотрит на него так долго, что начинает рябить перед глазами.</p>
<p>— Если ты думал пристыдить меня, любовь всей моей жизни, то вышло плохо, — он облизывается, ощущая тепло, растекающееся по венам. — Я бы сказал, что результат прямо противоположный.</p>
<p>Плюсы ускоренной регенерации: быстрая готовность ко второму раунду, когда тебе уже за тысячу. Минусы ускоренной регенерации… ну, иногда то же самое.</p>
<p>Джо закатывает глаза и бросает ему ключи, толкая ладонью в грудь. Никки машинально ловит их и отступает к двери их дома.</p>
<p>— Открывай и посмотрим, что можно сделать, — Джо улыбается. В уголках его глаз собираются морщины, выдающие искренность этой улыбки. — Может быть как-нибудь договоримся. Если ты будешь достаточно <em>убедителен</em>.</p>
<p>Никки открывает дверь, не глядя на замок так быстро, как никогда прежде.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Эпиграф не то, чтобы был сильно необходим, но я люблю этот диалог - попробуй запрети его вставить.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>